


Question Time

by maessyfics



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Childhood, Could be continued possibly, Family Dynamics, Flashbacks, Interview, Nationverse, North America, One Shot, nations discovered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maessyfics/pseuds/maessyfics
Summary: ‘And Mr Williams, could you tell us what it was like growing up?’The Canadian man was hesitant to share the details of his most precious memories to a world of people that couldn’t comprehend it, but a voice in his head chided that it would be unmannerly to not respond.
Relationships: Canada & England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	Question Time

‘And Mr Williams, could you tell us what it was like growing up?’ asked the interviewer politely. The woman shifted in her seat as she motioned with her hands, ‘That is assuming you did grow up — we all have many questions about the science behind your existence,’ she tittered, ‘but we also are very curious about what kind of a life you’ve lead so far. How that translates into history, so to speak.’ 

A loaded question... but not unexpected, thought the blonde man sat opposite her. A nervous smile tugged at the corners of his lips, before he bit down on them gently in thought.

‘That’s a unpleasant habit to get into, Matthew darling.’ Arthur had warned, tussling the boy’s curls. ‘Sorry.’ Had been his timid response, fiddling with the ruffled edges of his sleeves.   
‘No need to apologise love, I was only saying it for your benefit.’ The tall man got on his knees to fix the blue ribbon beneath the the boy’s collar. ‘Are you concerned about something?’ he asked softly, furrowing his lofty brows as he struggled to tie it the complicated and fanciful way Francis always had. The little one had simply shook his head and turned his violet eyes to the floor. The Englishman had sighed, but didn’t press further. And as Mrs Duvall, the short-and-stout but sweet housekeeper of the North American property called them to dinner, Arthur had taken the boy’s small, soft hands in his own, and given him gentle smile. 

Secretly, Matthew enjoyed the way his brother (caretaker... father?) smiled so tenderly at him, and only him. Not much has changed. While the man’s attention was (and is) more often than not occupied by the chaos that is the life of a nation, and his boisterous brother down south, Matthew still treasures the moments where Arthur returned to him and played house like that for him - all those centuries ago. 

‘Honestly,’ he began, ‘I consider myself lucky.’ 

There was more to be said than that, but the Canadian man was hesitant to share the details of his most precious memories to a world of people that couldn’t comprehend it. He was sure they’d be expecting a monologue on loneliness and pain and fear, being taken advantage of and tossed about like a commodity. And to a degree, that was true. Guilt pools in his stomach as he thinks of how his experience of wonderful walks in the woods, enchanting bed time stories and kisses goodnight coincided with persecution and conflict. But, he thought, it would be wrong of him to deny the privileged life he led, a blissfully ignorant child, loved by and sought after by so many. It would hurt those important to him, those that if nations were able to use such words without such a sense of sadness and loss, he would call family.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to express my view of the dynamic between England and Canada. I made a well-received post (on a now deleted Instagram account) of manga panels involving them, to clear up misconceptions and the irritating fic cliches surrounding them. This fic is based on my perception. However, I don’t wish to romanticise the colonial period, bare in mind. Arthur wasn’t cruel to Matthew, canonically. However, the colonisation of the time period was very much cruel towards indigenous people. I want to acknowledge this, in case it rubs anyone the wrong way. All love and support from me here.


End file.
